Talk:Shido Itsuka/Relationships/@comment-77.79.58.36-20140501214001
Hy, I'm just a passer bye, but I have a little idea of the ending. Considering that I started to watch "Date a live" anime and read only few chapters of the manga, my prediction may be far gone, but here it is: At least in the anime it was said that Kurumi wants to get back 30 years to the past, before the first spirit came to earth to stop/kill it. I think that the end will be related with the first spirit being an entity that is made of all other spirits. My gues is that the DEM foundation used ocult magic to summon the first spirit to this world to use its' power for some purpous (world domination, destruction, etc.). When summoned by force the spirit coused the first and most destructive spacequake. At one point when fighting the DEM foundation used magic to split the spirits' power in to several parts (the result are the spirits we know and love) to weaken it (kill or capture them one by one and use their powers), but when split, they were send to another dimention or many diffrent dimentions, where the DEM foundation could not get their hands on them. That would explain why the first spacequake was so much powerfull than the others and what Thoka said that when she got to this world it felt like someone was pulling her there by force. If my theory is somehat correct the question really is - was the first "Spirit" a spirit that was split in many parts, or a person like Shido, that had the a masive power in him, but at a point, when DEM tryed to get their hands on it he used his masive "life energy" to seperate his power and created the girls as protectors of his power, which where sent far from DEM reach. If the second part is right, then when Shido seals the last spirits energy he will become the first spirit maybe reborn as the first spirit making Shido go bye bye. P.S. I think Kurimi is not bad. Yes, she kills to get life energy, but looking from the perspective that she can go back in time - she is able to change the couse of her actions. For e.g.: if she is going to go 30 years to the past and stop the first spirit from coming to earth, she could be able not just to stop the mass murder of the people that died from the first spacequake, but also form her own hands. I might be mistaken, but I think that in the anime she said something like - humanity is just an infinite source of energy for her to use her powers, maybe she ment it directly - if she kills 100 people to get back to the past, when she gets to the past those people in that timeline are still alive, meaning that she can kill the same people over and over and over and over again till infinity.